1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to covering devices and, more particularly, to a removable, portable device for covering a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
The bleaching by the sun of paint color on vehicles has long been a problem, and has become particularly critical today with more vehicles and fewer covered parking areas. Many and varied products have been designed which can provide a covering. Some of these products are even portable, such as that discovered in U.S. Pat. No. 2,262,129. However, problems still exist with regard to ease of assembly and attachment to the vehicle, storage space required and adaptability of one model design to the many varied sizes and shaped vehicles.